Melody in the Dwelling
by Honeybunches123
Summary: What could this little town of Beacon Hills hold for Lea? If there's anything she just doesn't quite get, it's everything! As the war for Argents vs.Wolves peak, another seems to clash right in. Just what does her deep buried past have to do with it all? Differentiating between friend and foe couldn't be any harder!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Thank you for clicking on this story! Recently I have been into Teen Wolf, and as mostly everyone else, fallen for the HOTNESS of the show! Oh gosh and who wouldn't agree that Derek Hale is just plain awesome! I haven't really seen him on screen much in a long time, but he came back with a big bang! I hope you do enjoy this and continue to read.**

* * *

**[Chapter 1: Spirit of the Forest]**

I awoke with my face & body laid flat on compact dirt covered with leaves. I sat up to look around me, but it was all dark and cold. Why did I feel so woozy?... How the hell did I end up here? I remember telling Aunt Jenna after I finished unpacking that I'd take a walk around town to check it out. Then, I found this forest, and then… nothing! Damn, why can't I remember anything after that? I took my cell phone out of my pocket and checked it. Hmmm, 10 missed calls from Aunt Jenna… 4:03, 4:05, 4:07, 4:10,…Crap, its ten o'clock right now! How long have I freaking been camping here! Well, since sitting and yelling at myself wasn't going to do me any good, I decided to walk around and find my way out. I was doing my best to keep myself up.

"Okay." I exhaled somewhat a little nervous. I began to sing in my head 'Hmhmhmhmhm…Toni~ght, we are young~, so let's se-' … 'Wait. Didn't I just pass that log a while back? Oh great. I'm cold, lost, AND apparently have no sense of direction. Well- Who would in this dim place?' Taking a couple more paces, I spotted light coming in. From afar, I hear the snapping of a few branches. Cautiously, I turn to see a pair of ruby red eyes on me. 'Holy shit!' I take a few steps back, finding myself under the shade of a tree.

As I backed away, not a thing, but a he walked into the light. His hair was a spiky jet black, his eyes were blue-green, and he wore a black leather jacket. "What are you doing here?" his voice was strong and clear. A tinge of anger began to boil in me. But, without a moment of hesitating, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. This was really THE best time to run. I just love running! Oh god, who am I lying to? I hated it because a) I wasn't an athletic person so my legs turn into noodles when doing strenuous exercises. b) I was fighting to keep myself up. But, it was run or be in deep shit. I have no clue why I was doing what I was doing. The guy just asked a damn question. Was I out of my freaking mind? But for some reason, I kind of knew that he was dangerous.

Derek let his eyes follow her trail as she ran. He couldn't see well, but he managed to spot her sleek raven hair flowing behind her simple white dress. He rolled his jaw once and thought about something. Why did he feel a little angry about it? It was an expected reaction for the ex-criminal. But absurdly, his wolf rapidly took over making him go after her on all fours.

'What the hell?' she screamed in her mind. She could hear loud footsteps dashing crazily behind. Up ahead, a small cliff came into view. She tried to tuck in her legs to prepare for the jump, but she didn't make it. Before she knew it, her body was sliding down the avalanche of razor sharp rocks.

Reverting to human form again, Derek crept closer to the edge. No sounds of movement meant that she must've knocked out at the bottom. But then, the sound of a pebble tumbling down was heard. Out of nowhere she appeared in his face. Strands of raven hair flared as her widened white eyes accented with charcoal irises illuminated. On instinct his fangs grew and he clawed his armored hands at her jungle green body. While doing so, his own orbs widened. She placed a hand at her lower hip as her scream pierced the air. Derek was too busy covering his super hearing ears before he noticed she had gotten away. He would've tried to pursue her, but he was now contemplating to himself. 'Why the hell is Callie here?'

* * *

**So, please tell me what you think!**  
** Should I continue?  
**

**Thank you very much for reading!  
**

**-Till next time(maybe-_-") HB123  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! I have been trying super hard to write this chapter all week! Originally, I was going to post this up at a faster pace, but I wanted it to kind of be like a 2nd season. And as we all or if not most know, there a currently only three episodes out. I will take some of season 2 and incorporate it in here, but please take note that I won't be going script by script. And, from now on her eyes are NOT white, but PURPLE-ish light blue? I thought about it more, and I just got freaked out by the picture I imagined, so yah, LOL!  
**

**Also, I didn't expect to get a lot of alerts or favorites or any reviews :)! So thank you very much, Run Like Hale, Nymartian, CreativeWriterXAnimal Lover, NixyCullen, LoverPR-SN-HP, Zombie-Uprise213, Cmusiclover,Winchestergirl15, snickerznjellybeanz, kAsS3695! You guys are great motivation~!  
**

* * *

**[Chapter Two: Tune of Influx]**

Brick walls shook intensely throughout the day as the subway passed through. Derek slept peacefully in the old part of the station and by scraps and of metal that were no longer being used. Occasionally, he'd turn from side to side, and claws would emerge from his hands.

_He laid there staring up at a blank sky, until he heard a familiar tune making him realize that he was somewhere else. _

_**~Nous arrivons **_

_**Ainsi que nous venons**_

_**Ensemble on va plus**_

_**Je vous promets**_

_**Le dernier nous sommes**_

_**Ainsi Aider les uns les autres**_

_**Je vous promets~**_

_Where on Earth was this place? As he arose, the mist cleared as if to make way. He was definitely in a forest, and near the Hale residence. He'd recognize these trees from anywhere. The tune was faint, but loud enough to trace it. He came upon a pond that he used to play by as a little kid. In the distance, two young girls could be seen. One of them singing the tune, and then the both of them making a pinky swear. (One was obviously a lot younger than the other) He immediately knew it was Laura. It didn't take too long until Derek recalled that the other, was a friend that Laura used to bring over sometimes. She had skin the color of jade and hair darker than black. Behind them appeared teenage Kate Argent. 'No!' he tried to run towards them, but it was too late, it was over._

Derek awoke irritated, angry, and confused. He hadn't had a dream like that since the first few years he and Laura had fled. After such a long period of time, wasn't it strange to have that kind of dream? But maybe he just needed some air apart from the mustiness in the station.

It was three days prior till Summer Break. Some students were still seen wearing scarves and sweats. Beacon Hills wasn't exactly the warmest place. Stiles and Scott were leisurely walking when they spotted police cars huddled around an ambulance. They looked at each other with a this-can't-be-good.

"Another case of attempted murder huh?" Stiles casually said to his dad while looking at the bloodied body.

"School is past this point. Now keep walking." Sherriff Stilinski shook his head.

Before leaving he scoffed. Scott hurriedly pulled him and began to whisper furiously. "Did you see those marks on him?"

"Yeah, they looked like some kind of burn." Stiles replied also fazed.

"Alright." Scott bit the inside of his cheek. "Something's in this town, and it's obviously not a you know what."

Stiles marveled at himself. "And if anyone, Derek would know!" They both let out a sigh in unison. It was going to be one busy summer.

"Lea Ranger! Get your butt down here!" Aunt Jenna called from downstairs. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and threw the sheets off of me. I checked my white pig alarm clock: 2:35 pm. I lay in bed with my eyes squinted. _'That was actually the first & might I add weirdest and most realistic dream I've ever had! And of course that jump and knockout also felt very real...' _

"Callia Ranger, get up!" Aunt Jenna interrupted my thoughts impatiently.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I let out a long yawn as I trudged downstairs. "What is it?" I tousled my hair.

"Do you know how worried sick I was? Where were you last night?" she placed her hands on her hip.

"Here. All night long." I said confusingly. _'I was here right?...'_

"Don't try to lie to me. You tried to get into my bed at 1 am yesterday!" she practically screeched into my ear.

I laughed nervously. "This Morning." I corrected. "And nope. Sorry, I'm not interested in girls."

"Now's not the time for a joke. Now, where were you last night?" she annunciated more clearly.

"Urghhh!" I yelled in frustration. "I told you I don't remember anything like that. I was seriously in bed all night. And if I tried to get into yours, maybe I was…SLEEPWALKING!"

"Again with the jokes? Ca-" *ding-dong* "You know what, I'll let you off the hook this time. But next time, you'll be grounded for sure. Now go clean up. You look like you took a mud bath and then were run over by a truck." She began to push me upstairs. "Now, now, we can't be showing this to the neighbors. This is not proper etiquette for a young lady such as yourself." She said with a British accent.

"What?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Well, I invited our neighbors over for dinner."

"Why bother?" I shrugged. Here's the thing about her. My Aunt loved to talk. She was a social butterfly, a very weird, colorful, outgoing, and multi-cultural butterfly.

"It's the right thing to do."

"And that's all?" I pinpointed her with my stare.

"That and…Sherrif Stilinski is single and Super HANDSOME!" she confessed all together. I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs.

I stared at myself horrified as I saw the image on the glass. Damn. I wonder what I WAS doing last night. That dream was it- Who am I kidding? I'm a lunatic if I think that's real. I winced at pain in my lower hip. There was a slightly deep incision on it, and was already showing signs of bruising. Gross. That looks disgusting. Must've gotten a cut from the boxes we were moving yesterday. In an instant I slipped on a long gray hoodie and some black tights. I gathered my hair and expertly tied it into a messy bun. "There, now I should at least look presentable." I copied Jenna's accent.

When I was finished, I headed down again and spotted two guests at the door. Jenna had on a nervous and embarrassed smile. "Oh! This is my niece. She'll be attending BHHS in the next school year."

I extended my hand to the boy next to who I presumed was the sheriff. "Hi, I'm Lea."

"Stiles here." he shook my hand.

Dinner went by rather smoothly. A lot more than I had originally thought. Sheriff Stilinski wiped his mouth with a napkin. "That was really good chicken. How did you make it so tender?"

Jenna smiled proudly. "Thank you. I guess I just have a knickknack for it! Well, Lea honey can you take these dishes to the sink?"

She looked at me pleadingly. "On it! Ahem. Stiles, help me carry these into the kitchen will you." I nudged him.

"OH! R-right!" Quickly, he grabbed a few plates and followed after me.

Tyson frozen dinner boxes lay all over the counters. I placed more plates onto his hands. "Here. Why don't you put those in the sink and, uh I'll take out the trash." I tried to be discreet while swiping the boxes into a black GLAD bag. I can't believe she wanted to impress him this much!

For a moment, Stiles looked dumbfounded. "W-wait. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? I mean, you're a girl and men are supposed to do all the manly stuff, an-." I arched an eyebrow at him and smiled without a word. "No. No. You're right. I'll just get to this."

I laughed as I walked out to the trashcan. It was really awkward talking since we both didn't know each other, but it might go away if I get to know him. And, by the looks of Jenna and the sheriff, we probably would know each other in the near future. Flashes of black swished in the corner of my eyes. Something had just entered Stiles' house on the second floor window.

I would've gone back to tell the others, but what if the robber got away? So, bravely I picked up a wooden plank and entered the house. Hm. Well, whattaya know about that. The front door was unlocked. I placed the plank in a batting position and kicked the door open. "I know you're in here! Come on out!" Little did I know, this, would be the dumbest decision I ever made. Well, with no response, I retreated cautiously. That is, until I bumped into something that was most definitely NOT a wall.

"What are you doing here?" I yelped at the sound of it and fell back onto the bed. It was that same voice AND the same guy. I gaped at him in surprise. Was I having some sort of déjà vu? Or maybe my dreams told me about the near future? Even the same tinge of anger began to boil! Che- yeah right. What was I thinking?

He asked her once more, but no response came. So many things were going through her mind as she stared him down. Derek's green blue eyes looked at the girl intently. From her messily tied hair and to her scraped bare feet, he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Where had he seen her before? He couldn't feel her emotions radiating off of her. Now this got him feeling puzzled. His eyebrows scrunched downwards while gathering her hoodie in one hand. He lifted her body closer to him without struggle. With a threatening tone he spoke, "I said, what are you doing here?"

Just then, Stiles appeared in the doorway. "Dude! Oh my god! What the hell are you doing!" He hurriedly pulled Derek away. Stiles waved his hand in Lea's face. "You okay?"

She shook her head clear of any previous thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Sorry for whatever happened earlier. This is Derek, a friend of mine."

"Oh. Is he always like this?" She nodded and then looked at Derek again. He scowled at Lea making her comment bitterly, "You know, I don't like you very much Derek."

"The feeling is mutual." He retorted coldly.

"Alright." Stiles interrupted us. "Lea, Derek and I need to talk."

"Go ahead. Nobody said you couldn't." she gestured with her hand.

"Alone."

"Oh." A wide grin spread across her face. "You should've told me sooner! I mean, I know we just met, but I accept everything and anything. I believe that anyone should do whatever they feel goes for them. Of course, your friend over there looks like he would never admit, but that just goes to show, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

For the second time today, Stiles was dumbfounded. "What are you talki- Oh… Me and him?...Him and me? No, uh, we're."

She smiled understandingly. "You don't have to hide it. It's cool. See you around." With that she left the room silently.

Derek's scowl gathered even lower. He was already annoyed, and more now by the earlier remark. There was an awkward moment before anyone spoke again. Stiles moved closer. "Really? You and me?" he started up disbelievingly. "Do I look like it? Maybe that's why I never get any dates? I bet…"

"Shut up." Derek snarled. "Anyways. Last night, I was in the woods and saw someone. She had long black hair and was wearing a white dress."

"Dude, a girl in a white dress & long black hair? Haha, very scary." He laughed at the confession, but Derek's face stayed stoic. It was then that he started to freak out. "H-hold on. Ghosts aren't real right? Do you think that's what killed the guy from this morning?"

A sly smirk crawled onto Derek's face. "I don't know, and they are real. But, the one that I saw wasn't one. She was a Dryad."

For the umpteenth time, he was blank. "A what?"

"Dryad. They're forest nymphs."

"So has it always been in the forest?"

"No, I haven't seen one in years. I thought they were extinct."

"What's it doing here?"

"I don't know," Derek began to climb out the window, "but I'm going to need a pack if it's here to fight."

You can't go around biting people for your selfish needs, is what he wanted to say, but it was too late. The handsome wolf had already disappeared.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! And please leave a comment because I would like to know what you guys think. Am I doing alright?**

**I can't wait for the next episode! Oh, btw, how old is Laura Hale and Derek Hale. I wasn't really sure about that so, I think he's around 23?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Well…the last episode was alright. BUT! I could do without that kiss scene. LOL! In a way though, she's not that bad. At least her character is deep, kind of I guess. I'm not making any sense! Oh gawd…My sister is making a lame accent…..someone shoot me. JKJK! Does anyone know where Derek is currently living? At first it looked like a subway, and then they were training in an abandoned warehouse. It's messing me up! Grrrah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, Derek's shirt would be off 24/7.**

* * *

**[Almost Poignant Memories] **

4:31 am. I sat on the edge of my queen sized bed. I sighed and looked out my window. My eyes met with a quarter of the fading moon in the lightening sky. As far as I could remember, I have had insomnia. I'm never able to fall asleep or if I'm lucky for long. It's really annoying, but I guess it's not all that bad because I never seem to be tired. My hair band broke while I attempted to tie it. It was a FML moment. Lazily, I found a pencil and stuck it in. For the time being I tried to do things that would exhaust me. I karaoke horribly for two hours, read a novel, and tried playing on my old game cube. Nothing seemed to be working so far! I can't believe that I actually decided to, but I went out for a walk.

So here I was, walking, walking, and walking. Geez it was cold for an upcoming summer! So, I layered on some clothing. I have no idea why I didn't wear any shoes either. My feet were freezing! Ever since I was a kid, I've never really liked to wear shoes. Before I knew it, my feet met with soft damp earth. This forest seemed familiar to me, besides being in my dream. With each closer step, I hear the faint sound of a memorable tune.

**Je vous promets~**

I passed by a house that looked pretty creepy. It was two stories; charred and burnt. Closing my eyes, I followed the music. I knew this forest somehow by heart. I could feel some sort of emotion surging through me.

"What are you doing here?" That annoying voice asked me.

I turned around to glare at him. "Are those the only words you say?"

He tilted his head up. "No."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I should also be asking you that. What are YOU doing out so late? It couldn't be you're cheating on Stiles secretly!" I gasped. "He deserves better! Oh my holiness, I knew you were a no good lying-"

He began to tell me off. "Shut-up! We're not dating, and I definitely don't swing that way."

Instantly, I felt the tips of my ears becoming hot. "Don't I feel stupid…?" I gathered my hands to my face.

Again, he chided me. "This is private property."

"Oh yeah." I said insensibly as I tried to get over the embarrassment. "Hey Jerkwad, look at this."

He stared carelessly. "Yeah, it's a tree."

"Mhm. Does it say Jerkwad on it?"

He gave me a slightly confused look. "No."

I leaned in and said in my sweetest and nicest tone. "Then, I guess you have no right to tell me anything now do you, Jerkwad."

He groaned frustrated. "My name is Derek."  
"And mine is Lea, now hush." I turned my ear closer to the left.

"You shouldn-"

I cut him off by placing a finger in his face. "Shhh. Did you hear that?"

He burrowed his eyebrows. "Hear what?"

**Je vous promets~**

"That!" I pointed up ahead.

Derek wasn't really sure what to say so he followed her. _What noise had she heard? She was completely oblivious to him being a wolf. That being said, she must not have known that they have super hearing._

I followed the sound of water. It wasn't quite the sound of a river, but a small current. Just as I shifted my head higher, my hair was caught in a low branch. "Dang it! What the hell?" It eventually became a mess and pulled out the pencil. "I hate my hair!" I yelled in irritation. I stuck my hands in my pockets and found a band. Lucky me!

As Derek followed from behind, the sun's rays hit his eyes for a moment. In slow motion, he noticed long strands raven hair in the air and glimpses of jungle green skin. The alarming sound of Lea fussing over hair brought him back to reality. When he looked at her clearly, her hair was pulled into a pony tail. The Alpha shook his head clear of the previous moments. Again, she had on a different expression. He smirked a bit before making his remark. "Bi-polar much?"

Usually, she'd glare but this time her lips pouted. "No! It's just… there's something wrong."

He arched an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Worry crept into her voice. "They're scared. The forest it's scared."

"What?" Derek said in utter confusion.

Just then, a loud scream was heard from elsewhere. "GO. RUN!" he commanded me. I wasn't one to take order, because it was a pet peeve of mine, and I never really ran from anything. But, even without him telling me, my feet lifted involuntarily.

Something was chasing me again. My dream, was it showing me a future? No. It couldn't be. Something stopped the sound from coming out of my throat as I turned to see the creature behind me. Instead of chasing me, it ran from me. Confusion ran across my face. "A woman?" I set my eyes on the thin material that was draped over her jade skin. Her hair was a light brown as were her orbs. I squeezed my eyes tight and screamed in my head. Did I finally crack?

Anyways, I continued to run until I reached the neighborhood. I spotted Stiles, Derek, and some other boy with curly locks. He and Derek had forest leaves all over them, with what seemed to be small splatters of red? Stiles looked as if he hadn't slept all night. Unaware of my presence, Stiles began explaining something to them. The only words I could make out were Argents and Nymphs?

The three whispered furiously to each other.

"Derek, I know you're just trying to help our kind, but biting other people is wrong!" the other boy spoke.

Derek growled at his statement. "You wanna die?"

"No!"

"Good, because there's going to be a war! You'd better stick with me before you get chopped in half, as you witnessed!"

"No! I'm not going to follow you!"

"Fine! Just wait until those Argents kill you!"

Stiles stepped in. "Just chill guys! Before they kill you, we have to save ourselves from whatever is killing people out there." The other two looked at him and decided he was right. "Okay, so here's what I have. That whatever thing that Derek saw the other day definitely exists! Dryads are nymphs or women spirits. There are different types of nymphs, but this one in particular is a Dryad, like the protector of the forest. And that's as much as I know."

Derek bit the inside of his cheek. "No it's more than that."

"What do you mean?" the other two looked to him for answers.

"Some of them, like wolves come in packs, or as they would say, flock. From infancy, they have the capacity to raise themselves. When they go into adulthood, they have the choice of joining their family tree or straying away. We still don't know if it's just one, it could be a whole assembly."

They both squinted their eyes at the Alpha. "How do you know this?"

He sighed silently. There seemed to be something bothering him. "Because, I used to know her. Well, she was Laura's friend. She always lived alone and came over to our house often."

The younger boys looked at him suspiciously. There was definitely more than Derek let on. Across the street, Lea waved. While crossing, she yelled at Derek. "Thanks for leaving me Jerkwad!" He snarled at her and ran off.

The curly haired boy shouted "Derek, I'm serious!"

I looked at Stiles jumbled with a wtf expression. "Hey Stiles."

"Hey Lea." He motioned his hand over to the other boy. "Lea, Scott, Scott, Lea."

"Hi Scott." I shook his hand and then turned over to Stiles. "So what're you guys doing up so early?"

"Nothing much." They both replied cooly.

When I noticed the keys in Stiles' hands I laughed. "Aren't those your Dad's keys?"

He gasped and then hid it in his shirt. "Yep. But, please don't tell him."

"Okay, as long as you tell me what you guys were talking about. Nymphs, Dryads, Wolves, War, and something like Argents."

Both of their jaws dropped upon hearing her practically summarize their conversation with eight words. Abruptly, Stiles responded. "Oh! It's –It's just guy stuff you know." He laid his elbow on the top of the car coolly. Scott bit his lip and made an ugly face. "Y-yeah, we're just into all that sci-fi stuff. We were just practicing a reenactment of-of…."

"Our play!" Stiles finished.

"Awesome, a play?"

"Ye-yeah, we're even pulling off our own stunts make-up and everything."

She shook her head believing every word. "Can I come watch?"

At once they both answered. "No-no… I mean, yeah, yeah of course."

I gave them one last weird look before entering my house.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Tell me what you think! Sorry if it has lots of mistakes! I do my best to correct them! Everyone dislikes Derek so much right now, and I do agree he's being a bit irrational and douch-ey. But it's all for a very reasonable reason. LOL! I just hope he doesn't turn out to be the bad guy at the end :(! **

**Till next time!-HoneyBunches123**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry I didn't update last Friday! Mother Nature can be a b!tch. Anyways, now that I'm feeling better, I hope nothing else happens, and I can continue to update weekly :)! Well, I'll never know! Also, I'm really sorry if I write too confusing, and I hope I'm not rushing! Please note that I will not be adding in the Kanima… Yeah, I kinda thought about this before they actually figured what it was, so please don't stop reading because of this! **

_**Italics are dreams and thoughts;)**_

**Oh and as always, I THANK YOU all so much for favorites, alerts, and ZombieUprise for reviewing! It makes me suuuper happy! So please continue to add extra motivation to me!**

* * *

**[Resilient Bonds]**

The ever so colorful aunt or sister as she liked to call herself sometimes, stomped up the stairs with a basket of laundry. "Come on Lea, you can't stay in your room all day." she pounded on the closed door.

I sighed and opened the door. "There's nothing to do." I whined.

"That's why I enrolled you in summer school!" she sung in a horribly high pitch.

"What? Why did you do that?"

Jenna flung her wrist around. "Calm down. Well, I haven't yet, but let's face it. You weren't exactly A plus material in that boarding school."

I gasped. "W-well, I did get an A, I-in botany! Hah!" I tried my best to sound convincing.

Jenna rolled her eyes at the lame attempt. "Uh-huh. Your point average was 1.8. Very convincing." She sighed before throwing the basket by her foot. "If you don't want to go, at least do something other than staying in your room. I just want you up and out."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Ooh. Want some alone time with the sheriff I see."

She hit my shoulder lightly. "He's a proper and very respective man. Now, don't you go badmouthing him."

"Fine, fine. I'll get out of your hair." I slumped down the stairs and out. "What do I do…" I grumbled and kicked a rock. Odd enough, my footsteps led to stiles' house. _'Guess I'll bother him today!' _I knocked once…twice…- the door was open again! _'Is it that Jerkwad again?' _I walked to Stiles' room cautiously…AGAIN. But to my surprise, the door was open, and the teenage boy was sitting at his desk discussing with Scott and two girls. "What's this, a party?"

Everybody flinched at the foreign voice, but all relaxed when they spotted the girl. "Geesh! Lea, are you trying to kill us from heart attacks?" Stiles sighed relievingly. The two girls looked at him expectantly. "Oh! Lydia, Allison this is my neighbor Lea. Lea, Lydia and Allison."

I took out my hand. "Hi, nice to meet you." The dark haired girl smiled politely and shook my hand. I moved over to the other and did the same.

The red-head arched an eyebrow while looking at my hand unfamiliarly. I laughed a bit. "Nice to meet you too."

"Sorry, she's like that." Allison apologized.

I shook my head. "It's okay, I've met lots of girls like that in Scotland too."

"You're not from the states?"

"No and yes. I was born here, but I moved to go to school there when I was little, but now I'm back."

"Cool." Stiles said astonished.

As I took a seat on his bed, I grabbed a book with what looked to be like a girl on the cover. She was entangled in vines and roots with animals all around. _'Hmm. I swear I've seen this before.'_

Interrupting my thoughts, Scott asked. "So what're you doing here Lea?"

"Nothing, I was bored." I shrugged my shoulders. "So are you guys talking about the play?"

Lydia who was picking at her nails perked up. "What play? Why haven't I heard about it first?"

Quickly, Stiles covered it up. "She was just talking about the Ice Rink."

"Right, right, speaking of it, why don't we go now?"

"Okay." Agreed Allison innocently.

"Want to tag along with us Lea?" he asked casually.

I took a good look at the four. "And be a fifth wheel? No thanks. I think I'll take a walk around town."

I watched as they drove away in an old looking car. _'Now what do I do?' _I kicked another rock nearby. I looked down the road in the opposite direction. _'Guess I'll go visit nature today." _

The sound of water rushing was relaxing as I sat near the bank of the river. _'Who would've thought this little town would've had such an amazing place!' _I inhaled at the scene. _'It's funny. I feel scared and a little sad, but then why is it that I feel so comfortable right now? I can't put a finger on it, but something is wrong here. I don't know, but there's a weird feeling here…'_

Just then a small rabbit hopped out of the bushes. It was shivering. "Poor thing, are you cold?" I neared my palm gesturing for it to hop into. Instead, it took a few little hops back. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." I looked at it more carefully. _'It's cold, but I thought that animals had special fur for this kind of stuff?' _I took into more thought of what I was doing and looked at its hind legs. One of them was wounded. It looked like teeth marks. _'Was someone trying to eat it? Wonder if it's okay to touch? Could be dangerous…'_

"Hey, you don't have any rabies or anything, do you?" I slapped my forehead with my other hand. What was I seriously doing, expecting a freaking rabbit bunny thing to talk, yeah right?"

_'I'm scared!' _

Instantaneously, I swung my head around. "Who's there?"

"…" No answer.

"Okay Lea, now you're hearing things. It's best to just ignore it." Involuntarily, I found myself stroking something soft and plushy. When I looked down, the rabbit was cuddling at my chest. _'Okay… I am officially weird-ed out…Well, whatever, it's adorable.' _ I picked up some Aloe Vera useful for healing wounds and blackberries. "Here eat this, while I apply this to your leg." I pointed to it with my finger. "And you better not have any rabies!"

Just then, the sound of a car was heard. I took Mr. Bunny and walked towards the noise while stealthily hiding behind the trees. It was Derek with his (I hate to admit) really kick-ass Camaro. He seemed to be getting something out of that burned up place he calls his house. But he wasn't alone. A confident and quite pretty blonde chick followed behind him.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked him flirtatiously.

Derek seemed to roll his eyes a bit. "We're going to pick up Isaac and our new friend."

She smirked and got in the car again. "I can't wait."

Lea stroked the rabbit's ears gently while peeking at the other two. Derek's car seemed to have slowed down when it passed by the tree she was hiding at. Luckily, the tree was large enough to hide her completely. Finally when the car drove away entirely out of sight, she came out. _'He couldn't have seen me right?' _Even though she did not want to be seen, there was a foreign heavy tugging in her chest that was undeniable.

What she did not know was that he had seen her. That was the cause for the slowing of the car. He was having trouble driving right. He had seen the teenage girl behind the tree very clearly. The large bun on her head was irrefutable. If so, how come he could not feel her? With his wolf instincts, he should've been able to hear her heartbeat, or different feelings rather than his and Erica's, or he should've been able to smell something different in the forest. No it couldn't have been. He was probably tired or something. I the past few nights, he hadn't slept much due to the fact of new wolves and nightmares.

On and off, he shut his eyes tight. The car began to swerve around. "Are you alright?" Erica asked.

He shoved her hand away. "Yeah, I'm fine." He was obviously lying. Yes, the vehicle was under control now, but Derek did not discontinue the harsh blinking. He was having trouble with his vision. A vision. Upon seeing the girl, he remembered a picture memory from long ago. A memory of another young girl, similarly behind the tree with an animal. Dark strands slithered over her petite shoulders as her white dress blew with the wind. His eyebrows scrunched up. What was he seeing this person for? A person that he knew once. A person he once called friend.

* * *

**Did you enjoy?;) Thank you all so much for reading! And sorry if it felt too short! I know there wasn't much Derek stuff yet and hasn't been much, but it's coming up! Please continue to like and read this story. THank you for R&Rs:))))!**

**-Till next Time HB123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm back! ;) Sorry if you there are mistakes, I do my best to fix them. Also if I make mistakes on information, please forgive me. I'm doing research as close as possible and keeping up with the episode! So please be aware that there are going to be a couple of tweaks. Such as time. I'd like to once again thank more people for Reviewing, Favori(ting), and Aler(ting). **

**DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Wwebabe, snickerzNjeLLybeanz, Zombie Uprise, juanni16, bluevamp, mrs Tall Blonde and Dead, Lumos180, quietshadowwolf! It's great extra motivation, and it makes me suuuuper happy!**

* * *

**[Anything you can do I CAN DO: (Part 1)]**

There I was, sitting at home: alone. I slumped down on my couch with a carton of cookie dough ice cream, flipping channels with no purpose. Nothing was on, and there was nothing to do. _'Geez…I need a life! Why is it soooo boring?' _I shoved a spoonful of my favorite ice cream in my mouth. It was another long sleepless night, or day whatever you call it.

From outside, I heard the parking of a car and some giggles. It seems like Jenna had a good time on her late night date. "Jenna Lynn Ranger, you youngster you it's da'light don' cha know?" I scolded her in a Scottish accent as she waltzed through the door.

She ignored me for awhile and grinned to herself. " We went up to the restaurant in the mountains. But on the way back his car broke. But I could say the same for you. Why are you up so early? You're never up at seven." She looked at her reflection in the hallway mirror cunningly.

"Well-" Not giving any time for me to answer, she practically stuck her face in mine.

"Do you know that Sherriff Stilinski is one-eighth Irish?" she screamed excitedly.

"Uhh.. I-" she cut me off again.

She started twirling and singing in her red dress. "Oh, when Irish eyes are smiling!~"

I plugged my ears with my fingers. "Be quiet! I can't hear my show!" It was an obvious lie; the channel had been set on the Nu Wave infomercial.

She looked at me for a bit before she raised an octave higher. "And they steal your heart awa~aaaay!" Before I could hear the cracking of her voice I turned up the TV's volume.

Finally, she began to laugh and walk away. I cheered _'YES!' _in my mind. Just when I though it couldn't get worse she came back and stood in front of me, eyes austere.

"Do you have trouble sleeping at night?" she asked me all of the sudden.

"Woah," I put out my palms. "What's up with them random questions?" I questioned in a ghetto voice before laughing. "No Jenna. I'm only up because it's summer vacation." I lied.

"Oh." She got up with no signs of emotion.

I panicked when I lied. _'Why did I just do that?" _ There was no reason, so what was I trying to suppress?" I sunk into the couch some more. *Flip, Flip, Flip* I took a look at the clock. 7:12 am, and then I stared holes in the door.

I sighed frustrated. "I need a life seriously." I grabbed my cardigan on the couch before leaving and shouting, "Later Jenna!"

"What?" she shouted back, after Lea had already left.

I walked down the sidewalk and deeper into what you would call the city of the small town. It was breezy and the sun shone on me in all the right angles. I laughed to myself thinking, _'I feel like I'm in a music video. Oh yeahh.' _I managed to insert the Koolaid Man's voice in on the last part. But then again, people were probably looking at me crazy.

Just then I passed a very wide building. Yeah there were other buildings that were wide. But this one was different. Why? Simply because its doors were wide open, AND I would recognize that black Camaro anywhere. Stealthily I sneaked in. It turned out to an Ice Rink. It was most likely the one Scott and the others went to. _'This is stupid, it could be someone else's car. I just hope I don't get in deep sh-' _My doubts were shaken away when I laid eyes on the rink itself.

In the center, stood Scott, Derek, that blonde chick, and two other guys. It was too far away for me to hear, but I didn't miss any of the action. They seemed to be discussing something rather angrily. It appeared that Scott was protecting the other boy who was driving rather than standing. Just then the blonde chick attacked Scott. Easily, he threw her aside, but unfortunately the other boy launched himself quickly after. _'That's two on one! Not fair?' _I was getting annoyed by the fact that they had no honor, but Scott's strength kept me cool. And just when I thought that he had won, Derek stepped in and punched the protagonist. He fell to the floor and groaned a few words to the kid on the machine before he too joined Derek's side. _'WOW…' _

Derek and his trio were ready to leave when suddenly they heard clapping in the audience. "Woooo! That was some awesome acting skills!" All five laid their eyes on the girl who continued to clap and yell out praises. The smile on her face never wore off until she walked towards Scott. "I don't go much for douchebaggery and betrayal, but those stunts were amazing! You've got to teach me someday!" The other four were speechless, especially Derek. Her presence was oblivious to him…AGAIN.

Ignorantly, she took the quietness for modesty as she helped Scott up. "O-ouch…" he groaned in pain.

Lea laughed. "I love that you're so into character! It makes it so believable! But you don't have to keep it up."

He tried to smile, but it quickly disappeared. "What're you doing here Lea? It's too dangerous, you need to-"

"Yeah I know." She interrupted him. "I shouldn't have disturbed rehearsal; it's dangerous because you guys might lose concentration. But I was bored, so I had to keep watching it! And by the way, you guys were doing a GREAT job!"

"What the hell is she talking about?" Derek asked Scott a bit angry and confused.

Lea patted him hard on the back. "Oh c'mon. I wouldn't expect Jerkwad here to act so modest." She used her thumb to point at him.

"Whatever." He mumbled after taking a few steps out. Unexpectedly, a screech was heard from above. The woman from the forest had appeared. Her skin as green, her hair as brown?...No this was not the one from the first time. She was different in appearance AND aura. Her eyes and hair were the lightest shade of brown, and the first had ravenous locks.

It locked eyes with Derek and flew down at him. "Move out of the way Jerkwad!"she shouted. Erica tried to push him away, but it was Lea who pushed him to safety. Accidentally she landed on top of him. Her back lay on his chiseled chest as she kept in contact with the woman. But to her surprise, no second later it disappeared.

As she stared into the wall of which the creature disappeared, her laying on him was completely ignored. Derek's breaths stiffened. He had just been saved by the ever so stubborn girl. He was sure he'd never hear the end of it. Erica stared at them intensely, a little edgy. Derek grabbed her shoulders awkwardly.

And then, there came a pause_. 'If there was something called déjà vu, would this be it?' _he thought to himself. Deciding that this moment had been taking a second too long, he placed and sort of tossed her aside.

She rubbed her butt. "Oww! What the heck, I just saved your life!"

He walked out of the door and looked back but didn't say a word. Isaac and Boyd followed behind obediently. Erica had most definitely given Lea the stink eye, but she just shrugged her shoulders and turned to Scott. "That was another really cool prop! With that, you should be able to charge good admission for the show!" She grinned before running out after the other four. "Hey Jerkwad, wait up! You gotta teach me some stunts!"

Scott shook his head. "I can't believe she really believes that."

* * *

**YAY! I'm glad I was able to make it on time! LOL, anyways Thank you for reading it and please tell me what you think. I know, it might seem short in this chapter, but I felt that a break on that part would make sense. **

**Till next time-HB123!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baack! I would like to thank all of the readers! Well then, let's get to it! And still, I have no clue where Derek stays! Please feel free to tell me. :0**

**[Anything you can do, I CAN DO (Part: 2)]**

* * *

Lea sat on the slightly oil stained ground patiently anticipating more action. The new wolves and Derek had been training in the abandoned warehouse. Boyd took a turn on trying to attack Derek but missed miserably.

"Is it alright if she stays?" he whispered to the alpha.

Derek burrowed his eyebrows. "It's a risk, I know, but every time she shows up, the other thing does."

While they were too busy conversing in their own little group, Lea yawned. "This is boring! I want to try too!" she shouted and then took a look around. "I need some water to wake me up. You guys have any?"

Isaac motioned a finger outside. As she walked to her destination, she looked at the calcium stained faucet in dissatisfaction. "How can they live like this?" she slapped some water on her face. "At least it's cold." She shrugged. She smacked her lips together after she put on her cherry chapstick.

As she walked back, Erica was taking her turn. She jumped over the table and clawed at Derek, but she failed just as miserable. As fast as she fell, Isaac followed afterwards, but he too failed. Then it was a surprise assault. Erica macked her chops with Derek madly as he pushed her off.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lea asked awkwardly but promptly.

"No." the handsome man half growled. He wiped his mouth and got in position again, then motioned for Lea to get behind the table.

"You mean I can try it?" she held up her fist in excitement. She really was excited, but she was also feeling something else. _'What is this adrenaline rush in me? All cause I wanna try this stunt? Weird!' _she thought to herself. Erica smirked at the human, but again she shrugged.

The raven head took a good look at the table. "This should be pretty easy. It looks like the vault. Actually, I did take gymnastics!" She held her head proudly and dropped it down again. "For a semester…" she muttered.

Lea readied herself from a distance. She made a jump and then a push on top of the table. Her body flipped midway as Derek smirked _'I have no choice but to go easy on her.' _Just as he was about to pull her down, she disappeared?

Just as rapid as she had gone, she flashed back. When she fell from midair, Derek caught her by her wrists, allowing her to stand on her feet. He held her wrist near his chest, as she staggered her head back. Bravely, she squeezed her eyes shut and placed her lips on him!

Erica stared at the action in disbelief and anger. The raven head pulled back with her face full of disgust. "Pwah! I just…can't do it!"

The alpha walked back still in shock and bumped into the wall. He could care less about the kiss. He was sure that she had disappeared, and that he wasn't the only one who saw it. The blonde neared Derek a bit worried. "What's the matter?" As she inched closer, lip marks from a chapstick could be seen on his cheek. Erica looked at Lea deviously. The beautiful blonde attempted to wipe them away when her hand was swatted by the male's.

Lea threw her hands up and laughed. "I guess I didn't fool any of you guys. Seriously though, I don't know how you actors do it? I could never kiss just anyone." Then she turned over to the boys and motioned with her finger. "And this children, is why I am not an actor." She did her best to liven the mood, but it seemed like everyone was still in a trance. "I think I've stayed long enough…" she spouted awkwardly before walking back home.

The younger wolves watched her leave. After a while, Derek mumbled, but loud enough to hear him command "After her."

The bun haired girl made her way home when she came across Mr. Bunny yet once more. "Isn't it dangerous to be out of the forest?" It leaped into her arm. Instead of going home, she made a detour into the forest instead.

By this time, the sun was still out and making the lake sparkle. "There you go." She placed Mr. Bunny down as he hopped back into the bushes.

"Makes good soup." A familiar husky voice spoke behind her.

"How savage can you be?" she turned around shaking her head.

Derek sneered. "More than you think." From the branch behind a hissing could be heard

"Move it Jerkwad!" she demanded for the second time that day. A snake bit into her calf as she winced. Quickly, it slithered back to where it came from. "Owww… Why do I always get hurt whenever you're around?"

"You're such a complainer." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the water.

"Well, I didn't know you could be such a gentleman." She bowed her head.

"Don't misunderstand." he grabbed some wild thyme. "If I didn't do this, I'd never hear the end of your bragging."

She placed her hands behind her. "Hmm. Touché." She winced some more while she tried to squeeze out some of the poison.

"Why don't you just do it with your mouth." asked Derek.

"Eww! No way, you'll infect it like that!"

"Well you're not going to get the poison out like that."

"It's fine, that snake wasn't too poisonous." She washed off her leg with some water and snatched away the thyme in his hands. "Wow, you have some knowledge on plants?"

He took a seat besides her. "Yeah. Someone I used to know taught me to use it."

She nodded her head. "Oh."

He looked at her with an arched brow. "I'm surprised you know about it."

"Of course." She placed a fist at her chest proudly. "I studied Botany in Scotland."

"Scotland?" He sort of laughed.

She scoffed at him. "What's so funny?"

He kept his small grin up. "You just didn't strike me as the Scottish girl."

She placed a hand at her chin. "You think I would pick it up right? But strangely I didn't." she heaved a sigh. "I think it has to do with how I didn't always live there."

His grin was replaced with his normal manor. "You didn't?"

"Yeah." She laid on the grass and leaves. "I moved over there when I was really young, so I'm not quite sure how old I was. But for as long as I remember, it's always been just me and my aunt."

_'It couldn't be then. "she" always lived alone…' _Derek contemplated to himself.

"What about you? You have any family?" Lea asked.

He pointed down the road that led to his burnt house. "My family was murdered by arson."

She didn't exactly know what to say so she tried to lighten the atmosphere. "Well, I guess that gives you some sympathy points! I guess you're not that bad then!" she patted his shoulder.

"Keep your sympathy." He growled.

She found a twig and touched each of his shoulders with it. "I hereby demote you from Jerkwad to a plain Jerk Derek- uh what was it?"

He had to laugh a bit. _'She's comfortable to be around.' _he thought. _'Did I just admit that?...'_ "Hale…" he answered shaken by his thoughts.

"Hale." Her voice whispered. The moment she spoke it from her lips, she faltered. A bit of blood bursted from her wound.

_'Derek wait up!' _a small girl's voice played in her head.

_'C'mon Ranger!' _a young boy's voice followed.

Derek kept Lea's shoulders up as she seemed to wince at something. "It's hurting?" he asked with the slightest concern.

She shoved her head up to meet his. "Mhm." She breathed out fastened. "I'm fine. My leg is just fighting the poison." She managed to smile while she lied.

He didn't sense any lie in her heartbeat, so he believed her, but then again, why wasn't he at ease?

"Lea!" a voice shouted from in the distance.

The two turned to see Scott and Stiles. Stiles grabbed Lea away as Scott stood before them. "What did you do?" he asked Derek with a threatening voice.

"N-nothing." The girl spoke up. "I was just bitten by a snake, and he helped me."

All three of them looked at Derek before getting into the car.

"You shouldn't hang out with him too much." Both of the advised her.

She slapped her face with her hands. "You're not my parents." She defied.

* * *

**More to come next Friday:D! Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!**

**-Till next time HB123**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks a bunch for all of you who read last chapter! Guest, Kat7CA, Ophelia Nation, melbelprincess! ;) And I know this is really bad of me as a fan, but I need to catch up on the episodes! Now then…..**

* * *

**[Pool Parties]**

I practically stared out my window until sunrise came. Actually, I was reading Wuthering Heights. Nerdy right? Well, when you're up all night and day, there's pretty much nothing to do. "I can't wait until I get my own car." I murmured. Well, I thought '_Reading one of Jenna's books wouldn't be bad right?'_, and I did just that. It's something to keep me busy. It's a part of me that I keep in secret. Most people don't think I read, it just doesn't go with my outer character. People think that I'm such a Mary Sue for liking to read romance books, but don't get me wrong. I do play games occasionally. I have to admit I suck at games like Halo or Black ops. More than that, I think I'm just a scaredy cat. I like happier games like Harvest Moon. There's not much to look forward to in that game, but it's cute and simple. _'Well, I guess that would kind of make me a Mary Sue huh?... No, I'm just mediocre, I'm pretty much everything in between. But I'm not the only one who likes normal right? Doesn't everyone want a happy normal life?' _

"Ahh!" I yelled aloud. Finishing that last thought, Derek came to mind. In no way is that Jerkwa-I mean just Jerk is fit for the role of normal. He's too out of the ordinary. I guess I don't really hate him. He's not that bad of a guy. There's always some kind of mysterious aura around him that keeps me wanting more. His abdomen muscles are always trying to peek out of his shirt, and his arm muscles are well shown despite his leather jacket. His dark hair matched well with his fair skin and his beautiful blue-green eyes are so captivating. It's almost-I slapped my cheeks. _'Oh my Gosh!...W-was I just FANTASIZING about that jerk! OH! MY! GOD! THAT'S JUST GROSS!_'

By the time I had finished thinking it was almost four in the afternoon. "Wow, time flies by when I have those weird narrations to myself…" But, what pegged me the most was Jenna. Usually, she'd be telling me to get up and out, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Jennaaaa." I called out to her room.

"…"

"Jenna!" I jumped into her room ninja style. But, her room was quiet and still. "Geez. Where'd you run off to this time?" I crossed my arms and sat on her bed. On her lamp, was a blue post-it note.

"Lea, out to that Mountain Dine in place with the Sherriff. P.S.: We're also hiking and mountain climbing. Call me if you need me or go anywhere. -Love Jenna!"

"Leave it to her to leave me at home alone." I muttered. Just then I hear the doorbell go off.

"Hey Lea!" Stiles and Scott both greeted when I opened the door.

"Hi…i?" she stood there confused. "Come in."

Both of them took a look around, as if they were searching for something, rather someone. Scott was half sniffing the place.

"Uh…What're you guys doing?" the raven head kicked the door closed.

Stile looked up at me and smiled. "Nothing at all." He closed the cleaning closet and looked over to his friend. "Hear anything?"

"Nothing." He replied with some worry.

"So, you guys gonna tell me why you're here?" Lea cocked an eyebrow.

They both took her by the arms and led her upstairs. "There's a pool party at Lydia's tonight, and we're here to pick you up."

She was half shoved into her room when they closed the door on her. "Oookaaaayyy…" she went up to her drawers and pulled out her old swimming suit. It had been quite awhile since she'd gone swimming. "Don't laugh when you see it!" she shouted to the others.

"We won't!" they replied.

She looked at herself one more time in the mirror before opening the door. Well, on the bright side, it was still in good condition, and it looked alright. Just as she grabbed for the knob, she overheard the friendly boy and teenage wolf converse amongst themselves.

"He's after her for sure."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but he definitely knows more than he puts on."

"So we have to be careful then?"

"How do I look?" interfered the girl.

They both looked at her speechlessly. It was a sea green one piece, with the side off the hips purposely slit inwards. The silence was kept.

"See!" she sighed frustrated. "I look weird!" she grabbed her track suit jacket and zipped it all the way up to her neck.

The boys laughed at her silly insecurity. "You don't!" they dragged her back downstairs and into the car. All the while she mumbled to herself.

So there she was at the party stuck on a hammock between the two boys. "Why are we sitting like this again?" she questioned them both.

No answer. They both had been looking off in different directions, at two other girls. Lea shook her head and smiled. "You know, you might never get a chance like this again?"

They paid no attention. She heaved another sigh before pushing them off.

"Ouch!" they both protested. "What was that?"

Lea swung on the hammock playfully, with a cup in her hand. "Go. I'll be fine!" she motioned with her hands.

They looked at each other unsure. "Goooo." Commanded Lea. "Besides, Allison and Lydia both look really pretty tonight. She taunted them.

"Thanks." With that, the both of them dashed off carelessly.

She sipped on her pineapple guava juice in peace looking at the teens dancing around the pool area to "Moves like Jagger".

Just then, a couple of half buzzed guys bumped into her, making her spill juice on her track suit.

"Drunk Bastards! This is just what I needed." She stood up and scowled at them.

"Woah." One of the guys pointed to her. "Who invited this loser."

She rolled her eyes. "Get lost."

A more handsome blonde boy laughed away. "Looks like you don't know what a Pool Party is. What kind of get up is that?"

She slapped him. "Didn't your mom teach you not to ridicule others?"

"OOOOHHH." The other guys gibed at him.

He almost slapped back, but he held his wrist. "I don't hit girls. You're in luck."

She scoffed. "Whatever dude."

He turned back at the new challenge. "What? I don't have time to spend on some low girl like you alright? Besides, you probably couldn't beat me in anything, or anyone for that matter."

"Oh yeah." She squinted her eyes at him. "I'll take you on. You choose it."

"Alright then." He smirked. "The fastest one who swims across the pool wins."

She smirked right back. "You're on."

"Danny spot me." The boy demanded.

"Fine." He sort of rolled his eyes femininely.

"I guess, I'll have to find myself a spotter too." Suggested Lea.

"Sure." He shrugged his shoulders like he could care less. "Don't run away now!" he called after her.

She turned and laughed aloud. "Hahaha! I'll make you regret this!" '_Where were the two_ _she needed right now?'_...Just then, by the chips and salsa, she spotted familiar faces. Derek and his posse were here. He was surrounded by a few girls, but his expression told he was plain annoyed.

"What are you doing here Jerk?" she interrupted the girls who were drooling over him.

He seemed to be a little relieved when she had shown up.

"Who are you?" one of the girls asked nasally pettily.

"None of your business." Lea shoved a hand in her face. She looked to the Alpha and tugged him away by his jacket. "Come with me. I need you to spot me."

He burrowed his eyebrows. "Spot?" he tried to say it with the most mindful tone, but for some reason, he just couldn't do it. He didn't really mind that she was dragging him away.

She placed him at one end of the pool. "You're my witness for this little competition." Then she threw her jacket on his shoulder. "Hold that for me."

He stared at her well, tried not to gaze at her. Her body, wasn't Malibu Barbie thin, but filled in all the right places. Just then he noticed something. "What's that?" he referred to the scar on one of her revealed hips.

"Oh this?" she pointed to. "I woke up, and then it was there." She simply shrugged and walked to the starting point and her opponent. "May I ask for thy name?" she said in a Shakespearian tone.

"Jackson." he looked at her confused.

"And mine Lea." She motioned her hand up gracefully.

"Why would I care?" he jeered.

She continued to use her accent. "So you may know of thee one who has defeated you valiant miserable young boy." She stretched her body as much as she could.

He ignored her weird insult and looked across the pool. "How do you know him?" the boy asked almost threateningly.

"You mean that Jerk over there?" she motioned her head. "I wouldn't say I know him, just acquaintances."

He looked at her unsure. "You better not be what I think you are then." He said with an angry tone.

"A girl? A human?" she rolled her eyes. "Geez, if I knew you were a lunatic, then I wouldn't have challenged you. You might actually beat me." Actually, Lea didn't have much of a chance at beating him. She was sure he was really athletic and good at almost anything. He just happened to pick swimming, something that she's exceptionally good at odd enough.

Danny blew the whistle. Both bodies dived into the seemingly endless blue underneath. Jackson had chosen to do the arm stroke. While Lea…was nowhere to be seen. Halfway, Jackson, who forgot to stretch got a cramp in his foot. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. A little after it tensed down, he stared at the water around him, as was everyone else.

Lea had not emerged for a long time. Perhaps she had drowned? Derek stood at the other end trying to feel her heartbeat. As always, he didn't feel a thing. He took off his jacket ready to dive in after her.

"Pwah!" Lea shot up suddenly at Derek's end. She looked behind her and there swam Jackson. "I win!" she shouted. Strands of her long black hair slithered across the water around her. "Damn it! I lost my hair band!" she climbed out of the water. "Thanks for helping me up Jerk."

She insulted him, but he didn't care, he couldn't. He was taken aback by her appearance. The sea green bathing suit turned into a darker green from the water, her silky like long hair was the same, and that was the cut he had given her.

"Callia Ranger! You are coming home right now!" Jenna and the Sherriff stood at the backyard gate infuriated. She pulled Lea away by the arms.

"OOPS." She pouted.

Sherriff Stilinski crossed his arms. "I'm calling all of your parents."

"Man!"

"NO WAY!"

"My parents are gonna kill me!" the crowd of teens shouted.

At the speed of light, the Derek and his pack dashed away. In the shrubs, The three watched their leader attentively. He had been quiet for several minutes.

"We let the target get away." Boyd informed.

"I know." Simply replied Derek. His voice seemed lost as he was in shock. Everything about her was the same. From name to personality, there was nothing different except for her lighter skin and the color in her eyes. After he put all the remaining pieces together, a gasp almost left his lips. "Callia…" he uttered her name with familiarity.

* * *

**I'm glad I made the deadline:) It's about an hour late! LOL, anyways please tell me what you think! Tanks aloooooot for reading!**

**Till next time-HB123**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello hello! Thank you for reading the last chapter, and in case you don't know, UPDATES are always on Fridays….at the most:)! I'm going back to work in a little bit, but I just wanted to post this much up to be true!**

* * *

**[The Haunting of an Old Enemy] **

The young teenager lay on her bed finally…asleep? Her raven locks damp and sprawled over the messy floral patterned sheets. Her breathing seemed to fasten, as her whole face flushed.

_The faint distant sound of birds chirping awoke her from her tree. When she did, she gazed at her surroundings. This was the pond near the Hale Residence. But, it was no pond; it was a lake even more beautiful and sparkling than before. She stared at her reflection in disbelief for quite some time. Was this her? Surprisingly, her hair slid down the nape of her neck and onto the floor, but remained the same color, her skin, as green as the jungle and eyes as blue as an Iris? She was a lot shorter, and a lot younger, probably no older than eleven. _

_ Just then, she was pulled away by someone else. "Callia, this way!" It was another girl, about three years older. Her light brown hair draped a little over her shoulder. "Derek we're here!" she shouted at a castle made out of cardboard and twigs._

_ "Do I have to play with you guys Laura?" a teenage boy walked out from behind the castle. _

_ "D-derek?" the raven head gasped. He was also a lot younger, probably about sixteen._

_ "The one and only." He grinned and then laughed it off. _

_ She_ _wasn't sure whether that was really him or not. She didn't even know if he was capable of smiling like that, or rather showing those expressions. Either way, she couldn't fight of the fuzzy feeling he had left._

_ "Yes! Now hurry up and get in place!" commanded Laura. She held a piece of a log for a shield, and a dried branch for a sword. _

_ For some reason, she knew exactly what to do. Hurriedly, she entered the castle and lay down like Snow White. Her actions did not cease, even when she protested to do so. _

_ Laura held up her sword. "Now I, the knight and shining armor will come and rescue the princess! Come forth, you evil dragon!"_

_ "Rawr." Derek said unenergetically._

_ "You're supposed to be a fierce dragon!" bursted Laura. "Now, let's try one more time." She placed the sword up again. "Come forth, evil dragon!" _

_ This time he jumped out and kicked her sword away, making it break in two. "Rawr!"_

_ "Derek! Dragons don't know kung-fu, and look at what you did!" she pointed to her sword. "Now I have to find another one!" she stomped away into the woods._

_ Derek wriggled his fingers. "No one shall ever get past the dragon of terror!" Then he looked inside the castle. "And you'll never get your prince!"_

_ Lea laughed before jumping to him. "Then, I'll just marry you!" He smelled really good to her. It was like a citrus fresh scent. "You smell good!"_

"_What're you doing?" he asked in the softly._

_Mentally, she slapped herself. What was she saying! What was she doing! She had no control in this weird dream. It was like watching through someone's eyes! "You can be my prince!" she continued to spout nonsense, but this time she DID slap herself. _

_ "Oookaaaayyy….BUT, not into little kids, sorry." The teenager simply smiled and placed her onto the ground. "You're weird. But oh well, all kids are weird." He placed a finger at his chin. "Say, you're a girl."_

_ "Uh-huh." She strangely anticipated. _

_ "So what does it mean when a girl talks to you a lot? And this isn't just chatting, but like talking for long periods of time every day. It's almost like they want to spend a lot of time with you." He shook his head from side to side slowly. _

_ She oddly couldn't feel happier in that moment. 'He must be talking about me!' she screamed in her mind. "Then, they must be interested. You should pursue in that person. I'm sure they'd be really happy too!"_

_ He gave a sigh before speaking again. "Hmm. You know, you could be right. Thanks for the advice, now I know what to do." He waved bye and then ran off. _

_ "Where are you going?" she called out, but he didn't turn back. He was too busy thinking to himself. From afar, she saw Derek with some woman, older than him by a decade or even more. Stealthily, she hid behind a tree and picked up the baby rabbit cuddling nearby. Derek seemed to laugh after he said something to her, then she macked her violet red chops onto his overpoweringly. At this point, all Lea could do was stare. She was upset, but what irked her further was after Derek Got into the passenger seat of her car. For a moment, she spotted a purple flower in the lady's hands, something she identified as Wolfesbane. Before they drove off, she saw the crudest smirk slip on her face. "Derek! Come back!" she wanted to warn him, but everything was swallowed by darkness._

"Ahhhh!" Lea screamed as she rose from her bed. She looked around, and she was herself again, in her own room. "I actually fell asleep…." She sighed. Just then, she remembered her dream again. "Stupid Cougar Bitch…..touching him like that!" She covered her mouth as fast as she said it. _'AM I JEALOUS!?'_

* * *

_**Another chapter! But it was VERY short! Sorry! I will right a longer one next time! But can anyone guess who was that girl?!**  
_

_**Till next time-HB123**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello hello :) As promised here is my promised longer chapter! It's a little early, bc I will be gone all day tomorrow :) This one if for you guys!**

* * *

**[ Chapter 9: Your Choice] (P.1)**

Lea lay in bed while trying to reach the remote with her foot. "Come on… Almost there...Got it!" She gave a fist pump before flipping through the channels on her small T.V. "Full Moon?" she questioned the weather channel. "Hmm…and foggy?"

Just then, she blew her nose and gulped down her bottle of water. "I hate being sick!" Last night, she had immediately fallen asleep after a shower. "Great, I finally close my eyes for once and I have the stupidest dream AND I catch a cold…"

Cautiously, Lea peeked out of her curtains after hearing the shouting of angry men. _'What_ _freakin' moron shout in this freakin' heatwave?! _For once, she was feeling hot under the weather of little quivering Beacon Hills. When she spotted the group of "morons" she paused for dramatic effect before rolling her eyes.

"Are you announcing to the world shut up!" Derek slammed Scott to the car.

Stiles grabbed his head in frustration. "My Jeep! I just got it fixed!"

Lea placed her elbow on the window sill and leaned her face on her palm. _'They look like a bunch of idiots, but they sure are dedicated to their work._' Either way, she continued to watch them in mute.

The alpha snarled at him. "You too, shut up!"

"No!" Scott shoved back. "You know why people are dying. Now, tell us!"

Derek shot a scowl at Lea's window but she was nowhere to be found.

A split second before, she ducked. Her heart was pounding as she beat herself in the head. _'Why did I hide?! Isn't it just all the more suspicious?!'_

"Lea, I need to talk to you!" Jenna called from her room suddenly.

She glanced back at the scene before responding. "Coming!"

He closed his eyes for a short moment to calm himself down before speaking again. "I'm not your murderer and I don't know anything about the killings."

The beta ignored him, "You're lying. Just what do you want with Lea."

He clapped his hands sarcastically. "Congrats, for figuring that one." Again, he turned his head to her empty window. "I just… need to talk to her…" his voice was almost in a mumble.

"Why?" Stiles looked at him with confusion.

He lowered his gaze which surprised the two. This was VERY unlike him. "She's supposed to be someone Laura and I grew up with."

The human boy motioned his hands in further confusion. "Wait wait wait….What? What do you mean supposed? How are you "supposed" to grow up with someone?"

He leaned his head back on the leather before screeching his tires away. The latter threw his hands in the air, while Scott shook his head. "We just need to watch her."

"Shouldn't we follow her then?" Stiles surrendered a moan as he pointed down the street.

In the direction he pointed in, a blue Honda civic rolled out of Lea's driveway and down the street. Scott buried his face in his hands before pulling the car door open. "C'mon."

The raven head peered at the house her and her aunt parked outside of. "Jenna why are we here?"

"I told you." She tsked her finger at her. "These people are like the heads of the town. It's nice to be acquainted with MANY people." The end of her sentence sent off a freakier than friendly vibe.

"Oookay…" she looked at the adult creeped out. "Is this my punishment for last night? Meeting new people? Haven't I suffered enough by catching a cold?"

Jenna swung her hand down as unsuspiciously as she could be. "Oh posh! Bahahaha, don't be silly." Her hand now covered her face as she laughed with an accent.

"Alright then." She rolled her eyes as if to clear her thoughts and rung the doorbell.

"Hello Argents." Jenna took out her hand strangely serious.

Three people crowded around the doorway. The one to reach out his hand was an aged balding man. "Hello Rangers. Please come on in, we have much to talk about." With the last syllable, he looked at Lea ominously. "And hello to you young miss. I'm Gerard, this is my daughter in law and my son."

"Mr. Argent." He took out his hand and shook hers.

"Mrs. Argent." She fake smiled with while she grabbed onto her shoulder, which was alright because the raven head wasn't feeling generous enough to even do so.

As she stepped in, she chided her arm and looked around awkwardly. "Lea?" questioned a voice from the stairs.

"Allison!" she ran up the flight and hugged the other girl in relief. "Thank goodness you're here."

"Yeah." The hunter mumbled as she eyed her parents below. Their inauspicious gaze set her flame. She lipped the word "No." and then pushed the clueless girl into the hallway. "C'mon Lea, I'll show you my room. Lydia just bought a bunch of outfits too."

Meanwhile, the two boys parked a good distance from the manor.

"Dude! I can't go there!" Scot motioned his hands in desperation for a plan.

Stiles dropped his jaw slightly in disappointment. "We have to, they could be doing something important! If worse comes to worse, you'll only get killed." The beta rolled his eyes at his friend. "What?! I'm 147 pounds of lean meat okay, sarcasm is my only defense!"

"Fine. Follow me." Both of them sneaked around the premises of the Argent manor, until they came to a halt at a certain window. "Gerard and isn't that Lea's aunt?"

"Shhshh…" he placed his finger in front of Scott and pressed his ear closer to the wall below.

"She doesn't know anything Argent, so don't push on more than you can pull."

"Well," he chuckled. "she's going to have to. That is of course if she wants to be safe."

"You-!" Jenna's voice suddenly rose.

"Ah-ah-ah. You don't make enemies of us. It wouldn't be wise Ranger."

Suddenly, Stiles pulled Scott lower and took out a kindle. "Look I was reading more about Dryads the other day in the library, and I came across this. The word ranger in French means to arrange or to clean, but it was also used for protector of the forest."

"What are you trying to get at Lea couldn't be…" he paused as if a light went off. "Then-!"

"You two are very brave to come near here."

Both turned around with adrenaline rushing surprise. Gerard took a step closer while Scott defended. "Oh don't worry. I won't do a thing if you listen to what I have to say."

The wolf held up his hand cautiously. "What?"

The old man smiled or more like grinned… "Haven't you realized, what's on the table? It's Allison, it's always been Allison. A bargain for the Alpha. Just leave him and the Dryads to us. You go on and take care of your friends."

Scott bit his inner cheek as he looked up almost questioning Gerard's words..

All the while, Derek had been listening in close by

In the meantime, Lydia and Allison tried on their new garbs as the other stared endlessly at a small plant in the room. Her throat suddenly went dry before she asked, "You have a cup of water Allison?"

"Sure." The dark haired teen handed her a cup. As soon as she got it, Lea splashed the liquid onto the plant. "What was that?" the hunter arched an eyebrow.

"Just thought it could use some water…y'know heh!" she ended with an awkward note.

"You're not thirsty?" Allison asked.

The other girl laughed. "All right, I'll go get some more." Just then, she walked into her mother.

"Allison, I need to talk to you, alone." She said in an almost pleading and desperate tone.

She pointed to the two girls behind her. "I'm kind of busy… Can we talk later?"

"Sooner would be better." The short-haired red head tried to command softly before gently patting her left shoulder.

"This is going to take a while." She ignored the demand and walked down stairs.

Mrs. Argent smiled out of courtesy. "Of course…Lydia How are you and-oh..Callia was it, are you both doing fine?"

The remaining red-head answered right away. "Course."

Lea plastered on her fake smile. "Oh we're fine. Just Lea is fine with me."

"You don't like your name? It's beautiful though. Doesn't it mean beauty and flower?"

All Lea could do was smile more. "Yes, but it doesn't really suit me…" but by of the time she looked up, Mrs. Argent had already walked off as well as Lydia who now occupied the restroom.

The raven head sighed and trudged back to her silent chair by the window. "I'm like a Catherine!" she placed her backhand on her forehead. "Poor me! I need a Heathcliff in my life!" She stuck her hand out the window with piece of cloth. "My dearest Heathcliff, where are you?" *ACHOO!* she wiped her nose leisurely.

"Looking for me?"

"AHH!" she fell back onto her chair. "Jerk, you scared the shit out of me!" her voice was a little nasally.

Derek smirked at her almost letting out a laugh. "You caught a cold?"

"Uh yeah. I'm only human." She swatted her hand at his chest.

"You never cease to amaze me. Well then, let's get going." He grabbed her by the wrist forcefully.

"Whaaat?" she gave him a doubtful derp face. "No way, go away." She deluded herself. There was no way she could resist him through this parasite of a cold. Her heart was strangely beating faster than before and she could feel her flaming cheeks.

"That was an obvious lie." He heaved a sigh and carried her bridal style, but then halted. "You lied…?" he whispered to himself.

She covered her mouth with both hands as she gasped. "How did you know?! Are you some sort of mind reader?! Stop reading my mind!" she kicked and yelped, but he was too busy in his own confusion.

"She lied…and I felt it…?" All the while he stuffed her into his car as if it was natural.

"Hey! Hello?" she waved her hand in his face, but he didn't respond. "Where are you taking me Jerk?! I want out!" Really, she had the choice of opening the door and rolling out, but some part of her felt like staying…with "him".

Whatever tactics she tried to distract him with nothing would work. He didn't even bother blinking. Over and over, he mumbled "I felt it…I felt it…" However, he was unaware of the small smile laid on his lips and the bit of contentment he felt.

* * *

**SOooo please tell me what you thought! Once again thanks for reading!**

**I'm also sorry if I got some lines wrong, and please take note that things will happen in different order :) lol!  
**

**Till next time-HB123  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter :)!**

**SPOILER ALERT: Anyways, how did you guys like the end of S2? I thought it was really cool:)! And OMG, Jackson has beautiful cerulean blue eyes! Gahhhhh! If only Derek's would've stayed the same.:p Anyhow, I can't wait for S3!**

**[Your choice (P.2)]**

* * *

The sound of water dripping into a puddle echoed, as the rays of the falling sun failed to shine through. Waking up in a cave was probably the weirdest place I've ever awoken up in. My body was leaning on a rock slab when I came to. The air was crisp and cold, sending a chill down my spine. My eyes darted around, and it was then that I recalled that I had been partially kidnapped by this Jerk.

He looked at me with more than just a simple grin. "You're awake?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Yeah, how long was I knocked out?"

This time he rolled his eyes with the cunning grin. "Couple of minutes, why?"

"Really? It felt like awhile." I shrugged my shoulders and wandered my eyes around, until I spotted the moon already out. "So why am I here again?"

He bit the inside of his cheeks playfully and pulled me towards him. "Like I'm really going to answer that."

My eyes edged in almost revulsion before I tried to fling his hands away from me. His grip tightened on my wrist. "Would you let go Jerk! It's hurting me!" The cave dimmed down.

Finally he released me while managing to push me back a few steps. As I faced his broad back, something in him seemed to growl. "I can tell what you're feeling now. How could you simply pretend Callia? How low do you have to go just to…torment us...ME!" His voice was full of distraught.

"What are you talking about!? And the name's Lea." I squinted my eyes at him. "Yeah, someone's finally cracked."

"You might want to stop pretending while you can Callia." He let out in a low rumble. "Who knows what might happen."

"You're right Derek, who knows what might happen." The shrewd sharp voice was highly recognizable. Icy jagged objects gathered around my neck. "A small cut wouldn't hurt." Erica half growled and half purred. Boyd and Isaac howled beside me.

In the moment I flinched. "What the -!" The three teenagers pressed the sharp objects closer to my neck as I quietly slid back down.

Derek lunged forward in the darkness. "Scratching another human is like going against your Alpha." The blonde leaped forward, but Derek easily punched her out. Derek held Boyd by the collar and threw him back down. I could only see shadows jumping from here to there and occasionally some random limbs, but there were mostly streaks of light that I assumed were their glow in the dark contacts. In the midst of Derek going after Isaac, he stopped. Illuminating red eyes locked onto a pair of golden ones.

Remembering that Isaac was besides me, I looked up to him. "Hey, those are really cool-!" Momentarily, I forgot how to breathe. The moonlight shone on him at the right angle. His large ears were perked accented with canine teeth now fangs, and horrifying razor sharp claws. The only thing I could do was cover my clenched mouth.

The sound of them conversing and chains were mostly drowned out by my manifesting anguish. _'W-what was that!?...' _My head dropped to my knees as I hugged myself tightly.

After chaining up his beta's tightly, he dialed for someone. "Scott, can you call me back. Probably gonna need some help."

"Grrooowl!" the three let out.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed my lungs out.

Derek looked at his phone. "Definitely gonna need some help."

I tried to scamper away when the sound of shuffling feet neared me. When I realized that my body was too shaken to move, I calmed myself down. "T-those are really cool special effects… W-where'd you get them?…" the warm breath that I held could be seen rising.

Even with his excellent eyesight, he couldn't see her clearly. The outline of her body was visible, but nothing more. Her heartbeat thrashed heavily but eventually paced down. Her voice trembled though she did her best to bear the moment.

My frozen fingertips met my moist warm face. I didn't want to see, because I knew that I would breakdown if I did. The question even came to myself. _'Why?'_

The Alpha bent down, bringing his hands to her face. The groggy light of the moon now allowed him to see her. He peeled away her hands expectant of her frightened expression. "Stop putting up this act, you know-" His guard dropped briefly.

The sight was not at all voluptuous to him. Her knees tucked in at her chest, hair frizzled but nevertheless sleek and long, an anguished and unbelieving expression, sopping cheeks, and elongated dark lashes from the vast sea in her eyes.

He scrunched up his eyebrows. "Ca-Lea, why are-"

Gunshots went off. Bullets were seen darting throughout the whole cave. Derek easily shoved me behind the rocks along with himself. I stared at him with a hazy vision. Slowly, slowly getting darker and darker…The other three who were chained, growled and shook more than ever. Eventually all three of them were let loose. "Run!" Derek ordered them. The instinct to take care of their Alpha was strong. They reluctantly left after he told them that they'd be dying.

Not a second later, Scott and Stiles showed up. "Derek!" the beta shouted. Suddenly, another gunfire went off. They too hid behind the rocks.

Calm and collective, Allison walked inside armed with her crossbow. The moon had already moved halfway up. Everything had just happened too fast for her. The night was late VERY late. She hadn't gotten any sleep. She had seen her mother's lifeless body on that bed. She didn't have to die, she shouldn't have had to. And it's all because of that worthless Alpha! Her anger increased tenfold when she saw his face.

Derek placed Lea's body against the rocks as he dodged Allison's bows. When I woke up again, my body felt strange. Everything seemed to have that whitening effect on it. I gazed at my currently green hands and my strange garbs. I thought to myself. _'Ah, this must be another dream…'_

I turned to see Stiles and Scott. They looked at me wide eyed and cautioned. Unwillingly, words began to come out of my mouth. Well, it was more like a soft tune.

_**~Nous arrivons**_

_**Ainsi que nous venons**_

_**Ensemble on va plus**_

_**Je vous promets**_

_**Le dernier nous sommes**_

_**Ainsi Aider les uns les autres**_

_**Je vous promets~**_

My voice echoed throughout the cave. I didn't know what I was saying, but I could hear Stiles going, "Uh-oh." The boy tried to yell over mine to Scott and Derek. "Cover your ears! That's the song of calling more." But before he could continue, Scott sat already lost in a daze with the other. "By the way they make you hallucinate." He winced at his dumbfounded companions.

I wanted to stop my mouth from anymore, but it went on. Just then, the lady I saw in the forest stood beside me. She sang clearer and louder with me. Afterwards, Stiles who had been trying his best to fight off the tune fell right on top of Derek. But, he spurted a "Bitch." before going down relentlessly.

Allison also present, shot at the two singing figures, but she too fell. A dark hooded figure approached her and shot the crossbow at her stomach. It turned out to be herself. "Allison, Allison, always depending on yourself. You're SO weak!"

Meanwhile, Scott walked up a flight of murky stairs, crossing upon Jackson and Allison's makeout session.

Stiles saw a delusion of his drunken father. The sheriff was dressed in a black suit, with a bottle of alcohol in his hands. He pointed towards his son accusingly. "You killed your mother Stiles, and now you're killing me."

In the time being, Derek wallowed in his own despair. His house was being burned down. He stood at the scene with Laura. Her back facing his silently. Solemnly, he grabbed her shoulder, but when she turned, her eyes were empty like the night she was found dead. Suddenly, behind her rose more family members from the charcoaled ground mumbling, "You killed us, You killed us." And finally, his pack members. They too, had been murdered.

The sound of the arrow whizzing past my ear awoke me. I shook my head and took a step back. The whitening effect had vanished as well as my never ending daze. I accidentally stepped into the puddle behind me. I could feel my body stiffen when I saw my reflection. "No.." My fingers scrappily held my jaw.

It was then that my legs carried me away in an endless run. Before I knew it, a precipitation befell me. In moments, I was drenched and the forest ground had become too muddy for sprinting. My knees clashed into the earth, splattering mud all over myself. I blinked twice before I hugged myself tightly to stop the trembling.

"The weather man never gets it all right. Does he?" The man let out a chuckle.

I stared at Gerard warily. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." He led out his hand to me slowly. I took his and he helped me up. "Now I need to know if I can trust you. Can I trust you to be my ally?"

For a split second, I bit my lip. "I think…"

"No it's not I think. It's Yes or No." he seemed to snap before opening his pill case and taking some.

I looked at him again… "Yes."

* * *

**Soooo, please tell me what you thought;)! And Idk, but I might be taking up Late night Thursday as an update time! Seeing as how Friday's are now busy. Sorry guys for the switch! |:0**

**-Till next time HB123**


End file.
